The Story Of Us
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Lishay settles to tell her son his parents story, Considering he'll never know his father. Larik, bordering AU(but not really at all...). Collab with Friendlylittlespark8 and your truly.


**A/N- Hey Everyone! So. I'd like to present to you me and Friendlylittlespark8's new collaborated story! Obviously, it's gonna be Larik. And just a little background, incases you need it XD- **

**It's sorta AU in the fact that Lishay has Tariks baby sometime after Against the Tides. Cheng is an OC of mine, so yea. He has never met his Dad because well...RIP Tarik. EDIT: I fixed Lishays brothers name! Special thanks to Shadow/ I'madivergentshadowhunter for telling me :). **

**I wrote everything AFTER the line break, and Spark edited it for me. She wrote the entire first part with Lishay and Cheng, and I edited that. We both hope you like it, so without more blabbing I'll let you all read now! I own nothing but the OC, so...yup. Just pointing that out!**

Lishay sat in a large room with lots of windows of Greenhaven. Its been only a few months since finding out about Tariks passing . She couldn't be upset though, Tarik had to keep Rollan alive, even know he could be annoying most of the time. Rollan, Meilin, Conor and Abeke had just returned from Stetriol. It was no secret that Meilin and Rollan were now together. Also, it seemed that Abeke and Conor were close to admitting their feelings too.

She woke up to hearing crying from just in the corner. Her and Tarik baby boy Cheng just woke. It was only ten minutes after Lishay put him down. He was usually good during the nap times. She picked him up and cradles him in her arms.

'Shh, Cheng go back to sleep.'' Lishay said her voice as smooth as honey.

The boy stop crying and then looked at her and started to grin.

"You have your dad looks and personally.'' She giggled, lifting him high into the air then back down again several times.

The baby smiled and made happy sounds each time she lifted him into the sky.

''Oh Cheng, your Dad was a brave man. And he fought for what is right. He saved us all.'' She said in tears.

Cheng looked and then smiled.

''I am so glad I met him.'' Lishay said '' I met him when I was young and we sort of fell in love."

Cheng smiled at her, again. Lishays image of Tariks face smiling back at her. She wiped her tears with one arm and smiled.

'You should hear the whole story.'' Lishay said, walking over to the rocking chair and then sitting down.

Cheng smiled once more in her arms and looked at her like he was waiting for her to say something.

"It started when we were young…..'' She started.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The small group of children were almost too loud for Lishay. As they waited for the new trainer to come, the newest Greencloaks sat around getting to know each other. At least, most of them. Lishay say on the side of the wall. Her full grown tiger named Zhosur laid in her small, eleven year old lap. Next to her, her twin brother Hanzan and his black, named Zhamin stood.

The Zhongese girl was used to tranquil forest and farmland. The noisiest thing was the animals in the morning calling for food. Or her brother yelling her name across the yard. But since summoning her tiger a week ago, things became louder. Hanzan opened his mouth. "Is it just me, or does all this noise get old fast?"

"Yea. Why is everyone so loud?" She replied quickly.

"If you think this is bad, you should see a Amayan market in the height of winter. People literally screech then." A boy said. Not a second later, they saw a boy their age walk up to them.

He was undoubtedly Amayan. With his lightly tanned skin. Particularly tall for his age. A Greenlcloak was tied around his shoulder, not unlike theirs. An otter was in between his legs and he wore simple clothing. Brother and sister look towards him, then each other. Using a kind if telepathy only twins had, they decided to trust him for now. Lishay replied.

"Well thats stupid. It doesn't help them get anything faster." She said. "I'm Lishay, and this is my twin brother Lao. What's your name?"

"You're right, but they don't know that." He laughed. "My name is Tarik. Nice to meet you." Tarik said, shaking her outstretched hand. Without warning, he threw himself back as the otter crawled up him. "Sorry, the show offs Lumeo."

Hazan spoke. "Her white tiger is Zhosur, and my black one is Zhamin." He introduced as said felines came to stand next to them.

"Wow, so the both of you summoned tigers? Thats awesome!" He said, wide eyed in wonder at their companions. Bravely reaching a hand out to pet the top of Zhosurs white and black head. Causing a bone chilling rumble form the big cat.

Tarik pulled away, scared of the agitated noise. When the tiger looked as if he was going to lunge, Lishay grabbed him by the loose skin on his neck to snap him out of it. "Zhosur, behave yourself." She said harshly, like a mother scolding a naughty child. "I'm sorry. He's still learning to be more spirit animal than just animal."

The Amayan boy stood straight again as the tiger slinked back to the wall. He nodded in understanding, and his smile returned. "It's fine." He said. Just then, their trainer came in and all the kids gathered together. Form that point on till the end of their training, it seemed that they were inseparable

**A/N- I'll write Sparkys comments here if she wants to tell you guys anything! But as of right now, she good. Just, keep a look out here though!**


End file.
